


start

by ohoholyshit (stepaknee)



Series: forever [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/pseuds/ohoholyshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei is an omega, but he doesn’t need or want an alpha. Not that any would court him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	start

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after another fic in this series, but that one is a bit longer and so an awesome friend is in the process of editing it for me. But my writing has me pretty hyped right now so I wanted to post something. Chronologically, this is the first of the two anyway, so I figured why not! This was supposed to be all fluff but I don’t know what happened? Now it’s mostly fluff BUT with a little bit of actual plot!

He wasn't sure when it had begun exactly. There was obviously some interest even during the training camp but it was never acted upon, instead sticking to lingering looks and brushes of hands that had Bokuto snickering.

Tsukishima had been firm in his belief that he was only imagining things. Sure, some alphas had acted interested in courting him before, but never ones that were actually decent people. He was used to bad pickup lines as they leaned against a wall, trying hard to get into his pants until the realized he wasn't going to swoon at the first sign of their pheromones. Actual connections, however, were unknown territory to him.

But they kept in contact, friendly conversations both online and over the phone, even after Kuroo had graduated high school and entered university. It was mostly forgotten that they were obviously compatible because without the distraction of scents, it was barely noticeable that Tsukishima was an omega, that the person he was conversing with was an alpha.

It was nice, to forget all that and just speak on the same level. It's not that people believed omegas to be lesser anymore, though there were some lingering assholes. It was just that they were clearly different and people were often compensating for that by being overly careful in conversation. It was often the reason alphas and omegas didn't necessarily have friendships as much as others did.

But Kuroo was never too careful with their talks, always speaking his mind while still avoiding the topics that would cause awkwardness. It was something Tsukishima really appreciated, though he doubted he would ever say so out loud.

 Months passed of constant contact, conversations and witty banter passing between the two of them. He didn't think much about the possibility of them meeting in person again, as if the Kuroo Tetsurou in his phone contacts and social media was a different person from the third year middle blocker that had mentored him so long ago.

So when Karasuno returned to Tokyo to play a practice match against Nekoma, he never imagined the former captain would show up.

As soon as he walked in, he could tell the other was there. The smell was enticing, more so than he remembered, and his body stiffened in anxiety. It made sense why he was there, Nekoma and Karasuno both held people Kuroo was close to, so visiting on a day where he could see both was a fairly good idea.

But then again, Kuroo was only _vaguely_  friends with most of Karasuno's current team. Meaning his decision to visit was either because he wanted to see another battle of the trash heap, or he wanted to see Tsukishima.

It took no time at all to find him in the mostly empty gym, what with his horrendous case of bed head, a topic that often came up in their discussions when Kuroo felt the need to complain about it.

He was frozen in his spot just like Tsukishima, staring at him. It looked like he was holding his breath, and Nekoma's coach was giving Kuroo an odd look before speaking to him.

 It took a while for him to respond, his eyes still on the omega across the room. He eventually tore his gaze away, looking to his old coach, smiling. The elderly man laughed at whatever he had said, grinning happily as he patted the young man's arm.

 "Tsukki?" Yamaguchi was looking at him curiously, confusion clear on his face. That's right; they were here for a match. They needed to warm up.

"It's nothing." He commented, moving from where he had been rooted and crossing to stand with the rest of Karasuno.

* * *

Kuroo had been watching him intently the entire match. He was trying not to focus on the man on the sidelines but was finding it difficult, not with hint of his scent and the almost electric feel in the air he _couldn't_ be only imagining. The sole thing keeping him focused on the game was the thought that he needed to show up the older blocker, display how good he had gotten.

In the end Karasuno won the match, but just barely. It made sense, Nekoma's libero was a second year now that the third years graduated, and they had also lost their captain and best blocker to the graduating class. Karasuno's strong point was offense, so against a team without a strong blocker or libero, so as long as they could stay attacking, it was a good chance they could win.

Tsukishima was breathing heavily by the end of the match, gulping down as much water as he could once they were done.

 "You did well out there."

 He was startled a bit, but was sure not to show it. Kuroo was smiling at him fondly, and the look made him both equally extraordinarily happy and unsure.

 "Thanks."

 He was avoiding speaking, something he didn't normally do. Why was he so nervous? He should be witty, throwing a sarcastic comment in the usual ease that their friendship allowed. He talked to him nearly every day for the past year, why would in person be any different.

 But it was, because without hiding behind a screen, it became obvious again that he was an omega, and Kuroo was an alpha. The electricity in the air had him itching to get closer, a feeling he knew was a biological response when around an individual highly compatible with yourself.

 He hadn't felt this when they first met, and he had barely noticed faint hints of it during their time in the third gym. The fact it was so strong meant something, he just didn't quite know what.

 Kuroo's breathing seemed off, like he was avoiding using his nose as much as he could help it. It made hopeful thoughts bloom in his mind, and he pushed them down as fast as he could. He didn't want an alpha, didn't need an alpha, those thoughts were meaningless.

 "How long before you all need to get back on the bus?" Kuroo nodded his head in the direction of the parking lot, the fond smile giving way to his more usual smirk. With that playful look, he probably had an idea that Tsukishima wouldn't be overly fond of.

 He looked out of the corner of his eye at the older man, the image blurry without the correction of his glasses lenses. "A few hours. They wanted to give us time to see old friends. Though apparently there were more of those than we planned."

His laugh almost made shivers go down Tsukishima's spine. He was nodding, the fond smile back again. He looked at him for a bit before speaking. "Well, you see, there was someone I was hoping to see. I was scared for a bit he wouldn't show up."

Tsukishima smiled a bit, the fake one that he showed most. "Oh, I guess he made it then?" They were flirting, this was flirting, what were they _doing-_

"He did. And I was hoping he would come with me to a coffee shop a few blocks away, but I'm not sure how to ask." Kuroo actually did look nervous, his hands clenching a bit as if bracing himself for rejection.

He should get out of this situation, before his hopes got too high. There was no way a college student wanted to date him, no way an alpha that nice would want to court an omega like him.

 "Sure."

* * *

 The walk was quiet, a bit awkward but not unpleasant. They had to walk fairly close to fit on the sidewalk, and it made the thrumming energy in the air seem a little easier. Tsukishima wondered if it was possible for the compatibility to be one sided, because Kuroo didn't seem to be feeling anything as far as he could tell.

 The cafe was small but quaint, booth in the back comfortable as he sat down. It took only a moment for Tsukishima to realize he had no money with him, but before he could even stand and begin to say so, Kuroo had stepped up to the counter, ordering two drinks and a slice of strawberry shortcake.

His eyes narrowed, looking skeptical as Kuroo payed and returned to the table they had chosen. He didn't remember when he had told him his favorite treat, but he didn't doubt it had come up. What was strange was the fact he remembered that fact, the only people who did were his family or Yamaguchi.

"What? Look I know my hair is especially a mess today but that look is very uncalled for." Kuroo looked back at him with a confused expression, rubbing a lock of hair between his fingers.

"...You ordered my favorite. And paid for it." He wasn't about to point out that his wallet was back at the gym, instead focusing on the kind act he had just received.

 "Well, yeah. I, uh, yeah. I did." He laughed a bit, nervousness obvious in his body language. It looked like he was trying to hide it, but it was fairly clear he wasn't comfortable in the situation.

 It wasn’t long before their drinks were dropped off at the table, the cake placed between the two of them. Tsukishima carefully picked up one of the two forks, taking a small piece of the delicious looking desert before placing it in his mouth. It was as delicious as it looked, and he could feel some of the stress of the situation melt away.

 "I, uhm... I wanted to ask something?" The words were broken and the last phrase was almost a question, and he felt his heart beat quicken. There was no way, it wasn't possible, he needed to give up on the idea, he didn't even like the guy like that anyway, he didn't need an alpha, he-

 "Go ahead." Another bite of the cake as he tried to calm himself.

 A deep breath through the mouth, he still wasn't using his nose to breath it seemed, and Kuroo wasn't even looking at him when he asked in a rush, "mayIpleasecourtyou?"

 The fork made a slight clang against the table as it was dropped from his hand and Tsukshima's mouth might have been open slightly in surprise and his eyes might have been wide as saucers behind his glasses.

 "Y-you want to court me?" A series of quick nods was his response, and the hopeful expression on the others face was too much, it had to be a joke; there was no way he wanted to be with him. "You don't mean that."

 Kuroo looked hurt, taking a breath in deep. Evidently, he forgot to use his mouth and he suddenly was blushing, a slight groan escaping him as he covered his face.

 "Shit, I'm sorry. You smell so amazing and I don't know how to do this and I'm pretty sure I offended you just now somehow. I'm really dumb, I'm sorry." He was rambling; the facial features Tsukishima could see through his fingers a bright red. 

 "What?" He was confused, there was no way this was happening right now, the guy he had been interested in for months wasn't asking to court him and complimenting his scent, there was zero chance this was real. "You're serious? You want to court _me?_ "

 He dropped his hands from his face, a confused expression appearing on his features. "Yeah, of course I'm serious. Why _wouldn't_ I want to court you?"

 God how did he do that, how did he make Tsukishima feel like he wasn't a huge screw up? Like he was a desirable omega instead of a difficult person. He felt anger rush through him, because clearly Kuroo didn't understand what he was talking about.

 "Because. I'm not a good omega. I don't back down, I don't submit. I'm not even a good person." His voice was quiet, still aware of their surroundings but with a tone that showed he wasn't pleased.

 He nearly flinched at the look on Kuroo's face, because an angry alpha was an omegas worst nightmare instinctually.

 "I don't know what you're talking about. I've wanted to be with you for an entire year!" He was getting louder, not enough to be rude but enough that a few people noticed the hushed conversation wasn't doing well. "You don’t have to submit, I don’t want you to back down! Why do you think any of that? T-that you aren't good enough?"

 Before he knew what he was doing, he stood abruptly. He didn't filter the volume on his words when he said, "Because I'm not!"

 He was making a scene now, something he’s always hated doing, so he marched out the door with anger fueling his every step. He felt ashamed; he didn't need to say any of that. It might have been true, but no one needed to know how he really felt.

 "Tsukki!"

 He didn't listen to the desperate tone of the alpha behind him, didn't focus on the fact he was being followed down the street.

 His hand was grabbed as he stomped down the sidewalk and he jolted the feeling of the warm flesh against his way too comforting and nice. He felt like swooning and it made him want to be sick. 

 "Tsukki, please." His tone was desperate and apologetic, his eyes even more so. Tsukishima didn't remove his hand, turning on his heel to look at the man before him better. He looked upset, but there was determination in his eyes. It nearly made Tsukishima leave again, but he didn't have time too before he started speaking.

 "Courting is about showing you how well I can provide for you. It's about me showing you how much I care. If you let me do that, if the reason you're saying no is because you think you aren't worth it, let me prove you wrong. Let me show you why I want this. Why you’re so worth it."

 He refused to cry, but he could feel the back of his eyes burning like he wanted to. He looked down, a shuttering breath leaving him. This man...

 "You're wrong."

 He looked up to see Kuroo about to protest, so he interrupted.

 "But I guess I should let you try."

 Kuroo's scent was much stronger up close, when the alpha wrapped his strong arms around his thin form.

* * *

It took two months.

 Two months for Tsukishima to give up the idea that Kuroo might leave at any moment, that he was wrong, that he didn't deserve to be stuck with someone like himself.

 Two months filled with the most caring person he'd ever met listing every reason he was worth it.


End file.
